


The Devil On My Shoulder's Named Peter

by Val_Brown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been awhile since Melissa really let herself look at another man. </p>
<p>So what if the man she starts looking at happens to be one of her son's best friends...</p>
<p>~<br/>AKA Peter said go for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil On My Shoulder's Named Peter

**Author's Note:**

> So there are tons of fics out there where Chris Argent or The Sheriff(I have adopted the fanon name for him and call him John) or even Peter get the hot young thing... but never Melissa... well she gets one now...
> 
> Thank you to Leela and Eey for the beta's on this.

Melissa groaned, kicking off her shoes, she walked down the hallway. Full moons were a bitch at the hospital. Not like they were a piece of cake when she wasn’t on shift; a house full of hormonal teenage werewolves made her long for a crazy night in the ER. So either way, full moons were a bitch. Looking at the clock, she breathed out a relieved sigh; she still had almost an hour of quiet before the house became overrun with her son and his pack. She tugged the band out of her hair and sighed at the ability to run her hands through it before heading to her bathroom.

~  
Running a towel over her hair, Melissa heard the front door open. The sound of one thousand elephants stampeding through the entryway signaled that her son and the pack were back from their run.

“MOM! We’re back!” Scott yelled, his voice muffled by the refrigerator. She knew this not because she could see it, but because she knew her son’s habits. The first thing he did when coming in the house was to look in the fridge.

A chorus of “Hi, Ms. McCall!” followed. She smiled and ran a brush through her hair quickly before tossing it back onto the counter and heading into the kitchen to stop her son from destroying it.

She glanced into the living room as she passed it, doing a double take at Stiles sitting on the arm of the couch, shirtless. She blinked rapidly, trying to figure out when the gangly, awkward boy had grown into those shoulders. Honestly she shouldn’t be surprised; his dad had a set of shoulders on him that made her weep. She was a sucker for good shoulders. 

Shaking her head, she walked into the kitchen and hip checked Scott. “Hey, kiddo. Good run?”

“Yeah, except Stiles kept shooting us with paintballs.” Scott backed out of the fridge with an armful of food.

Looking at him, Melissa smirked. “So that explains why you aren’t in a shirt, but why is Stiles missing his shirt?”

“Cause Derek tripped him into a mud puddle.” Isaac said, walking into the kitchen, also sans shirt. Taking a soda from Scott, he smiled, dimpling at Melissa. Her throat went dry.

She cocked her head to the side and laughed, hoping that they couldn’t read her sudden realization that her son’s friends were gorgeous. 

Oh God, she was going to hell. 

“You just noticed, didn’t you, Melissa?” a silky smooth voice said from over her shoulder. Glaring at Peter, she grabbed a bottle of red wine from the counter and removed the corkscrew from the drawer.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about, Peter.” Leaning against the counter as casually as she could manage, she removed the cork, poured herself a glass of wine, and handed the bottle to Peter.

“Oh, like I didn’t notice the way your eyes got wider when Isaac walked in the room.” Peter poured himself a glass and slid into one of the chairs. “Now I don’t blame you. That one is pretty easy on the eyes. But the one I was talking about was Stiles. He has grown up nicely, hasn’t he? Not that I doubted it. His dad is a great piece of...”

“Do **not** finish that sentence, Peter. I don’t want to know what you and John get up to after everyone goes home.” Taking a seat across from him, Melissa glared at him over the bottle of wine.

“Fair enough. But still, you have to admit...” Peter smirked around the rim of his glass and wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Yes, fine. I admit it.” Exasperated, Melissa dropped her head onto her forearm. “They are my son’s friends. I shouldn’t be thinking about them that way.”

“Oh, come on. Why deny yourself the eye candy?” Peter honestly looked confused at her dilemma. 

“They‘re just kids!” Melissa took a long drink from her wine glass, draining it, before grabbing the bottle and refilling it.

“They haven’t been kids for years. For god's sake, Melissa, Isaac is a resident. He works at the hospital with you,” Peter said, exasperation written all over his face.

“I know, I know.” Melissa stared at her empty glass before looking over at Peter. 

“Let yourself look, at least. I’m not saying you should jump on a hot young dick. Although,” Peter glanced at the doorway and cocked an eyebrow, “if I were you, I would. But I already have someone I enjoy very much.”

“Peter, I told you. I don’t want to hear about what you and John do.” Melissa refilled her glass and glared at him. “The last thing I want to think about is you fucking or getting fucked.”

“Your loss then. Cause I look amazing when I get fucked.” Peter set his empty glass on the counter and stood up. “Tell you what. Come to the house for training on Saturday. Watch them wrestle in the grass and get shirtless and sweaty. I’m making snacks. You bring drinks. I’m thinking we should make mojitos.”

Melissa just smiled, it was always good times when Peter Hale was your best friend.

~

Saturday rolled around, and Melissa pulled up to the Hale House. Grabbing the bag of mojito mixings, she headed to the front door just as it was thrown open by Isaac in a pair of basketball shorts that rested scandalously low on his hips.

“Hey, Melissa! Peter’s in the kitchen; he said to send you in.” Isaac threw an arm around her shoulder in a quick side hug, causing her to shiver slightly. 

“Thanks, Isaac.” Melissa slipped her free arm around his waist, hugging him back. She watched him walk out the front door to meet Stiles’ jeep as it pulled into the driveway.

“Well, well, Mel. I can smell...”

“Shut your mouth, Peter, or I will kick your ass,” Melissa said, setting her bags on the counter before turning to face a smug Peter. “Okay, I will admit that you are right. Now what do I do?”

Peter just grinned like a shark. 

~

Melissa held out her empty glass when Peter offered up the pitcher of mojitos. “All right, explain to me what you plan on doing.”

“Not much, just gonna show him what he could have.” Peter set the pitcher on the table between them and gestured to the yard. “But for now we watch.”

Melissa turned to watch the pack. She nearly choked on her drink as Isaac leapt from a tree onto Derek, causing them to topple into a mud puddle. Isaac gets up, laughing as mud dripped from his hair onto his shoulders, then he crouched low to the ground, keeping his eyes on Derek, not noticing Scott creeping up behind him until Scott had him around the waist and was throwing him into the mud again.

“Mel, your mouth is open.” Peter reached over and nudged her chin.

“Jesus, Peter. When did they grow up?” Melissa watched Isaac laugh, while he crawled out of the mud crouched to jump on Derek again. The muscles of his back rolled under his skin as he moved, clearly watching Derek to find the right time to strike.

“Sometime between the Alpha Pack and that weird coven two years ago. I know. I was just as shocked when I realized they aren’t the kids they were six years ago.” Peter took a drink and chuckled as Derek swiped at Scott’s legs, making him land on his back so Stiles could jump on him. “Though it seems that at times they are still just children.”

“Shut up, old man! I might not have super hearing, but I’m not deaf!” Stiles yelled, his face covered in mud. Melissa laughed around her glass as Derek told Stiles not to even think about going into the house covered in mud. She caught a flash out of the corner of her eye and turned to see what it was, promptly choking on her drink. Isaac had decided it was a good idea to turn on the hose and wash himself off. The water cut through the mud on his chest, running down his abdomen, soaking his shorts.

“Christ, he wants me dead.” She moaned, dropping her face to her hand. Peter did not make a sound; looking up at him, Melissa snorted at the vacant look on his face. “Hey, what would John think if he knew you were drooling over a younger man?”

Peter just looked at her with a glint in his eyes that made her throw up her hands. “Nope! Do not say a word, Peter. I don’t want to know.”

“You asked.” He shrugged

“And now I‘m taking back the question.” She pointed her finger at him, then startled as water began dripping on her shoulder. She looked up into a bright dimpled smile and shining blue eyes. “Isaac, you’re getting me wet.”

Peter promptly choked on an inhale of air. 

“I’m sure I am, Melissa.” Isaac winked and walked toward the front door as Peter tried to figure out how to breathe again, and Melissa sat back in her chair, a smug smile on her face. 

“Well, Peter. This may be far easier than we initially thought.” Melissa smiled into her hand.

~

After three slightly awkward lunches together at the hospital and two less awkward coffee dates, Melissa finally decided that enough was enough. She was going to lay it all out on the table. Tonight, she had invited Isaac over for dinner. Initially it was Peter’s suggestion, though instead of dinner he had suggested that she answer the door in lingerie and jump Isaac’s bones in the foyer. She had decided against that welcome and went with the red dress Peter picked out for her. 

The doorbell rang just as she ran her hand over the front of her dress. She rushed to the door and opened it right when the oven timer went off.

“Hi, you’re right on time. Dinner is ready now.” She stepped back so Isaac could come inside. He took off his coat and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“You look great.” Isaac followed Melissa to the kitchen where she handed him a glass of wine. “So, this whole thing. It’s a lead up, isn’t it?”

Melissa froze for a moment, then forced herself to move, slowly putting the dish of Chicken Carbonara on the trivet and then turning around. “Lead up?”

“Yeah, the lunches, coffee, this dinner. We’ve been dating for the last couple of weeks.” Isaac sat at the table and watched as she turned back to dish up the food and set it on the table before taking a seat across from him.

“So, you‘re okay with this?” Melissa gestured between the two of them.

“If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be here.” 

Melissa smiled at him as he began to eat. He glanced up at her and smiled, sliding his hand across the table to touch her fingers. She turned her shaking hand over and twined their fingers together. She picked at her own food as Isaac tucked into his.

~

“So, would you like some coffee?” Melissa asked as she gathered the empty plates and set them in the sink. She was about to turn around when she felt hands on her hips.

“No, but I was thinking maybe something else?” Isaac’s breath was warm on her neck.

She turned and looked up at him, a small smile on her face. “Oh?”

“Yeah, do you want...” Isaac whispered as Melissa leaned up, pressing their lips together. She shivered as Isaac ran his hands over her sides, a long forgotten warmth coiling in her belly. He hummed, pulling her closer, before breaking the kiss. “I’m pretty okay with staying where we are, but I think that we should take this somewhere softer.”

Melissa felt the corners of her mouth edge up. She hadn’t felt this turned on since she was a teenager, sneaking out for a clandestine meeting with her first serious boyfriend. “Follow me.” she said, taking his hand and leading him to her bedroom.

She laughed as he kicked the door closed and swept her into his arms.

~

“Mom?” Scott called as he pulled his key from the lock and shut the door behind him. He noticed a familiar jacket on the back of the couch but didn’t think much of it. It wasn’t anything new to see a pack member at the house visiting. “Are you home?”

Scott could hear someone in the kitchen, so he headed back there. As soon as he walked through the doorway, he froze in shock. “Isaac?!”

“Hey, Scott.” Isaac leaned against the counter wearing nothing but his boxer briefs, looking uneasy. “Good morning?”

“Isaac, why are you in your underwear in my mom’s kitchen?” Scott rubbed at his eyes, hoping that he was dreaming this. “Mom, why is Isaac in his underwear in the kitchen?”

“Because his pants are in my bedroom,” Melissa walked into the kitchen, pulling her hair up into a bun. She went to stand next to Isaac and accepted the cup of coffee he held out to her.

Scott’s eyes got wide as he noticed the mark on the back of her neck, the _bite mark_ on the back of her neck. A mark that generally only happened during the one act that he will forever deny his mother participated in, let alone with one of his friends. “Mom... Isaac... what... Oh my _GOD_.”

“Scott,” Isaac began as Melissa put her hand on his chest. 

“He’ll be fine. He just forgot that his mother has had and likes to have sex.” Melissa laughed, leaning up to give Isaac a peck on his lips. “See you at the hospital?”

“Yeah, I’m on at two. We could have dinner if rounds let me.” Isaac cupped the back of her neck. They both ignored the fake retching near the sink.

“Sounds good.” Melissa patted his ass and grabbed her purse and keys from the counter near Scott. “Be nice to him, Scott. I mean it.” She kissed Scott’s cheek and walked out the front door.

“Dude, my mom?” Scott turned to Isaac, who he had to admit looked happier than he had in all the time that Scott had known him.

“Yeah.” Isaac breathed into his coffee cup. “She...”

“Hush, let me do this. She’s my mom, dude. Just...” Scott scrubbed his hand over his jaw. “Be good to her. She looked happier in the five minutes that I just saw her this morning than I have seen her since my dad left.”

“I will. I promise.” Isaac set his cup on the counter. “She... she makes me feel whole in a way I’ve never felt before.”

“Alright, now, dude. Put on your pants. I can’t handle seeing you in your underwear in my mom’s kitchen.” Scott laughed, slapping Isaac’s shoulder as he walked past.

Melissa smiled from outside the front door and walked to her car.


End file.
